This invention generally relates to intravascular catheters, such as balloon dilatation catheters used in percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA).
In classic PTCA procedures, a guiding catheter having a preshaped distal tip is percutaneously introduced into the cardiovascular system of a patient and advanced therein until the preshaped distal tip of the guiding catheter is disposed within the aorta adjacent to the ostium of the desired coronary artery. The guiding catheter is twisted or torqued from the proximal end to turn the distal tip of the guiding catheter so that it can be guided into the coronary ostium. A guidewire and a balloon dilatation catheter are introduced into and advanced through the guiding catheter to the distal tip thereof, with the guidewire slidably disposed within an inner lumen of the dilatation catheter. The guidewire is first advanced out the distal tip of the guiding catheter, which is seated in the ostium of the patient's coronary artery, until the distal end of the guidewire crosses the lesion to be dilated. The dilatation catheter is then advanced out of the distal tip of the guiding catheter, over the previously advanced guidewire, until the balloon on the distal extremity of the dilatation catheter is properly positioned across the lesion. Once properly positioned, the balloon is inflated to a predetermined size with radiopaque liquid at relatively high pressures (e.g., generally 4-12 atmospheres) to dilate the stenosed region of the diseased artery. The balloon is then deflated so that the dilatation catheter can be removed from the dilated stenosis and blood flow will resume therethrough.
Further details of guiding catheters, dilatation catheters, guidewires, and other devices for angioplasty procedures can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,071 (Simpson-Robert); U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,185 (Lundquist); U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,224 (Enzmann et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,972 (Samson); U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,622 (Samson) et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,929 (Samson et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,185 (Samson); U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,652 (Simpson); U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,805 (Powell); U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,986 (Morrison et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,577 (Badger et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,943 (Taylor et al.) which are hereby incorporated herein in their entirety by reference thereto.
Several notable improvements have recently been made in balloon angioplasty catheters. One such modification is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,982 (Horzewski et al.) wherein a short sleeve or inner lumen at least about 10 cm in length is provided within the distal section of t he catheter body which extends from a first port proximal to the balloon to a second port in the distal end of the catheter and which is adapted to slidably receive a guidewire. The proximal port is not less than about 10 cm and not more than about 40 cm from the distal end of the catheter. Preferably, a slit is provided in the catheter body extending from the proximal port to a location proximal to the proximal end of the balloon to facilitate the removal of the catheter from the proximal end of the guidewire which extends out of the patient.
Another modification, which was introduced into the market place by the assignee of the present application (Advanced Cardiovascular Systems, Inc.), has been perfusion-type dilatation catheters which allow for long term dilatations to repair arterial dissections and other arterial damage. These perfusion catheters have a plurality of perfusion ports in the wall forming at least part of the catheter body proximal to the balloon which are in fluid communication with an inner lumen extending to the distal end of the catheter body. A plurality of perfusion ports are preferably provided in the catheter body distal to the balloon which are also in fluid communication with the inner lumen extending to the distal end of the catheter body. When the balloon on the distal extremity of the dilatation catheter is inflated to dilate a stenosis, oxygenated blood in the artery or the aorta or both, depending upon the location of the dilatation catheter within the coronary anatomy, is forced to pass through the proximal perfusion ports, through the inner lumen of the catheter body and out the distal perfusion ports. This provides oxygenated blood downstream from the inflated balloon to thereby prevent or minimize ischemic conditions in tissue distal to the catheter to thereby facilitate long term dilatations. As is appreciated by those skilled in the art, tissue distal to a stenosis is frequently already in jeopardy due to ischemic conditions which may exist. As a result, care should be exercised in sizing the perfusion ports and the inner lumen to ensure that there is adequate flow of oxygenated blood to tissue distal to the catheter to eliminate or minimize ischemic conditions. Unfortunately, commercially available perfusion catheters have relatively large profiles due to the size of the inner tubular member which extends through the interior of the balloon which prevents their use in many distal coronary locations.
A major and continual thrust of development work in the field of intravascular catheters, particularly coronary angioplasty catheters, has been to reduce the profile, i.e. transverse dimensions, of such catheters and to improve the flexibility thereof without detrimentally affecting the pushability, particularly in the distal portion of such catheters. A reduction in profile with little or no loss in pushability allows a dilatation catheter to be advanced much further into a patient's coronary vasculature and to cross much tighter lesions.
Despite many advances in this field, a need remains for lower profile, perfusion type dilatation catheters having greater flexibility with little or no loss in pushability. The present invention satisfies this need.